Gun
by LaughSmirk at Death and Decay
Summary: Everyone has there other half, that one person who made your life complete since you met. That one friend who will stay by your side through all the hell in your life. Mai has a friend like that. They're so alike, and yet, so different. And so, interesting...


**_Everyone has there other half, that one person who made your life complete since you met. That one friend who will stay by your side through all the hell in your life. Mai has a friend like that. They're so alike, and yet, so different. These two friends had been through thick and thin, when Mai lost her family, Gun was the one that she turned to. And one things for sure, the two will not leave the other to deal with a certain narcisist, who insist on the other one working for him..._**

_Gun was huddled up in the old house, trying to stay warm, but it was no use, not only was it raining outside, and the celling was leaking, but the floor also happened to be a cold hard marble floor. There was no staying warm tonight. "Hello?" A tentive voiced said, brining Gun's attention away from the horrid cold. "Hi?" Gun said, uncertain, why would someone be out here in the middle of the night? "Oh, I knew someone was here!" the voice said, now sounding more bright than before, a little girl, the same age as Gun walked in with a large bag slung over her shoulder, her bright pink rain coat shining in the dark room. Said girl knelt down by Gun, and exteneded her hand, "I'm Mai!" the girl said brightly, Gun looked at the hand for a moment before grasping it and shaking her hand. "Gun," She told Mai, "Why are you here?" she asked. Mai tilted her head curiously, studying the girl infront of her, before explaining. "I've seen you at the park before, but you never play with anyone their, and I've never seen you at school. And I saw you come here before so..." she trailed off, smiling sheepishly, "well, my instinct told me that you might like these," Mai pushed the duffle over to Gun, gun opened it to see a roll out mat, a comforter, a fan, food, and some clothes. "And um, well maybe we can meet up tommorow, you know what? I'll meet you here, I'll come by first thing in the morning, okay?" Mai rambled on, with an excited and happy look in her eye, Gun looked at the ethusastic girl and just nodded her head slowly. _

_The next day Mai met up with Gun early in the morning. Gun for once was rested and relaxed. She was dressed in the clothes that Mai gave her, a pair of khakis and a dark blue shirt, and some tenis shoes. Mai bounced over to her, "Come on! I've got a suprise for you!" Mai told her, today she wore a pair of jean shorts, a yellow tank top, and some white sandals. They walked in a sort of akward silence, with Mai excitingly skipping ahead, dragging Gun in tow, who, for reasons unknown, trusted this girl she just met and let her drag her around. A few minnutes later the girls approached a school building, students looked at the pair and immedeatly started whispering, while Gun became self consious with the attention, Mai simply ignored it and continued walking up the steps of the school building, with Gun silently trailing behind her. Now the two silently walked down a hallway untill Gun suddenly stopped. "Wait, Mai, what are we doing? And why?" Gun asked looking at the bouncy girl. "Were regerstering you for school silly, every kid has to go. And, I don't know, when I saw you, I thought that we could be good friends, and-" Mai was cut off by a sweet, yet authoritve voice. "Mai? Is this the beautiful you girl you told me about?" The voice said, it belonged to an equally beautiful woman who had lucious black locks that framed her tan square face, and emerald green eyes. "Yep!" Mai said, popping the 'p'. As it turned out, the woman was not only the principle, but also Mai's mother. In a few minutes they got her registered in the same class as Mai._

_To say Gun actually enjoyed school would be an understatement, she liked being with other kids, and learning new things, and seeing people who care about her. Alot of people where nice to her and hanged out with her during the free time in class, but of course, theres always that bratty group... "Ewww! Homeless germs," A girl said. She had blond hair and blue eyes, her skin had a slight sun burn to it, clearly not from Japan. "Why is it even here? She shouldn't be in the same school as us, she's just a dirty, icky, stupi-" the girl was cut off short by a small little fist slamming hard into her nose. That fist belonging to our beloved Mai. Gun was starting to like this girl._

_And everyday after that started off like it did that day, but became less akward whenever the two walked. And soon, they became best friends. _

* * *

><p>"Mai, wake up, you don't want to be late for school do you?" A cold voice asked a, now awakened, girl, who groggily glared at her friend. Mai still looked adorable and cute, even in her ruffled state. Her short dark brown hair that stoped just by her shoulders was slightly frizzy, her cinnamon brown eyes, despite the mood she was in, had a certain light to them. Her tan skin had absoultley now marks on them, her child like figure only slightly bulking out in the right places, and all in all, as stated earlier, she looked adorable. "But Gun, it's," Mai paused for a second to look at the digital clock by her bunk, "Three fourty, school doesn't start till freaking eight, why, in the hell, would you wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Mai asked, looking at Gun in true horror and disbelief.<p>

Gun was a beautiful girl, though, she chose not to aknowledge it. She had curly white locks, that she died the ends green. She had dark skin, and a rare spray of frecles across the bridge of her strong nose. Her bright yellow eyes stood out against her dark skin, and her body had slight curves, much like Mai. "We both need the head start, we both forgot our homework, neither of us worked out last night, we'll need to take a shower after that, and Lord knows that takes a while, and lets not forget breakfest. So come on, lets get started!" Gun said, clapping her hands at the end of the sentance and then exiting the room. Mai sighed, running a hand through her frizzy hair before getting up and following her friend out.

Mai and Gun have been best friends since they were five years old, and when Mai lost her father, Gun had comfort her, and when her mother passed Gun became a responsible sister to her. Gun was an orphan from the start, her parents had left her at an abandon house when she was four, and Gun had watched herself till she met Mai, who helped Gun get on her feet.

Of course, there was more to that story. Like the "work outs" that they have, really, it's just Gun trying to catch up to Mai, who had a slightly higher stanima than the ebony haired girl.

The two walked to the school building, finally leaving the house at seven ten. The two girls walked at different paces, Mai walked, more like danced, smoothly, twirling around and jumping down the sidewalk while listening to the Vocoloids. Gun silently trailed after her, Give Me Chocko by Baby Metal blasting in her ears. As the girls reached the main entrance of the school, they took out their earbuds and sat down by the steps waiting for their friends to arrive. Mai shivered, feeling something off about today. "What is it?" Gun asked, looking concerned as she glanced over her friend. "Ah, it just feels weird and off today," Mai simply replied while shakin her head. Gun, knowing about her friends "feelings" nodded in aknowlegdgement. Two sets of feet began to hit the ground, running twoard them. "Hey! Michiru, I told you they would beat us here!" said one girl, looking over to the other with an I told you so look. "Yeah, yeah, shut it Keiko, it's not like we betted on it or anything,"

"Actually, we did, and you lost, pay up!" Michiru said, now in front of Mai and Gun, with her hand out and a victorious smirk on her face. Both girls sweat dropped at the usual exchange. "So!" Mai said, looking between the two girls catiously, "You guys ready for tonight?" Gun smirked as Michiru and Keiko shivered at what Mai was talking about. "Yeah, sure Mai, but don't scare the shit out of us like you did last time, God knows how scary that story about the Sachiko Charm was," Michiru said, still shivering at the thought of past stories that Mai had exchanged with them. Gun smirk only grew wider when Mai proceeded to terrify their friends, "Who said it was a story?" Mai asked, before leaving without a word, unknown to the others, except Gun who had folowed Mai in tow, that she was grinning and trying her best not to laugh.

"One" Said Michiru, after telling the others about the strange occurances that happened at the old school building. Now they were turning off their lights, saying tha whoevers was still on, is supposedly a ghost.

"Two" Came Keiko's wavering voice, not really wanting to participate in this much longer.

"Three" Gun said, almost to quiet for them to hear.

"Four" Mai's bubbly voice said, not the one bit shaken up by the ghost stories.

"_Five_"

The voice was unknown and sent all the girls in action, Keiko and Michiru grabbed on to one another and hanged on for dear life. While Mai and Gun took similar fighting poses, if the two weren't so different looking, you could've sworn a mirror was placed between the two. Both girls had one leg back, stretched twoard the outside, and the inside leg was bent slightly infront of them. They held their head up while their back was leaned slightly forward, their outside hand was pulled inward, and their inside arms were outstretched infront of the two trembling girls, to say they were a terrifiying site was to say the least. The lights flicked on and both girls narrowed their eyes at their intruder. He was a teenage boy, probably only a year older than them, he was dressed in black slacks, a dress shirt, and dress shoes. His indigo blue eyes that were slightly hidden by his raven black bangs held mirth and he held a small smile, but Mai and Gun sinced that they were fake. "Oh... Please tell me that was you and not a ghost!" Michiru said, still wrapped around Keiko in a death grip. "So sorry, but I was walking by when I heard voices and I couldn't resist." He said, his voice field with fake kindness. At this point Both Gun and Mai had straightend up, and where know in a casual standing position, but the boy didn't miss the hostility radiating off them. He also catched the other two girls perking up. "Oh know that's fine! What's your name?" one said, while they both rushed tword him, the boy glanced at the others standing behind them to see that they both simantaniously face palmed at their friends actions."Shibyua Kazyua," he replied.

"So what year are you in?" Keiko asked, absolutley curious. "I'm seventeen," he said, making the girls swoon at his cool voice, well, at least making the ones who fawn over him swoon. _Thats strange, why not just say your a third year? _Mai thought, sending Gun a silent look that asked her what she thought, the white haired girl simply shrugged and looked back at the three. "Kazyua is it? Why are you here," Mai said, looking for a way to get this dude out of the room. "I was simply running errands," he said. Gun, catching Mai's intentions, oined in. "Well go head, no ones stopping you," she commented rudely. "I'm more interested in what you four are doing," he interveened. "Oh Shibyua-san, do you like telling ghost stories too?!" Keiko asked ethusastically. "Somewhat," was all the boy said. Gun looked at Mai who nodded in return, Gun gripped both Michiru and Keiko's arm and started to drag them out with Mai following. "I'm sorry, but it seems to be getting late, see you around," Mai said, "Well be in class 1-A tommorow! How about you join us for another round of ghost stories!" Michiru shouted, much to the two unfazed girls displeaser. Well, tommorows going to be a long day.

Mai sighed as she heard her friend in the living room trying in vain to do her thity first push up, her minute was almost up, she wont be able to do it. The reason why Gun always pushed herself is because she feels usless when Mai protects her, though, it _is _her job. I mean, every inury that was ment for Gun somehow ends up being Mai's, and the injuries she recieves are no small ones. Gun heard a small beeping sound and groaned in fustration as she realized her minute was up. She looked up to see her friend, amusement was no stranger to her in this situation. "Gun your pushing to hard, take it easy, how about we walk tommorow, taking the blossom path?" Mai said, cheering up her friend who was slightly dissapointed by the failure to reach her goal. Gun smiled. "Sure thing Mai!" she said, pushing herself up and going to take a shower. Mai shook her head at her friends quick recovery. Oh, tommorow was going to be a long day indeed.

"I'm so glad we left early, no we have the blossom trees to ourselves!" Gun said quietly like she always do, wether there are people around or not, in public. Mai, who was still sleep deprived simply nodded. Suddenly both girls stopped with a chill, looking over to see that they had just started to pass the old school building. Both were about to ignore the chill and continue on when something caught Gun's eyes. "Is that, a camera?" she asked, squinting to make sure. Mai also stared in the direction that her friend was, and sure enough, there was a camera in the abandon school. Gun, deciding that today was her cat day, ran into the building to inspect further, Mai didn't even hesitate in following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first fanfiction! As you can tell there's a few more things added on to the plot than an OC with an odd name...<strong>

**Gun: And who's idea was it to give me that name?**

**SLaDD: Hehe... Me...**

**Gun: Exactly.**

**Mai: What was up with that Corpse Party refernce?**

**SLaDD: Oh that? It's became an obssession of mine, along with Vampire Knight, Attack on Titan, and Blue Exorsist.**

**Naru: *sighs* any non-anime related obssessions?**

**SLaDD: Yes, murduring rude and narcissitic tea addicted jerks... *Grins evily and leaves room to plot***

**Naru: Did she just?**

**Mai: Yep o/o**

**Carol and Sora: SmirkLaugh at Death and Decay does not own Ghost Hunt!**

**Gun: Who the fuck are you two?!**

**Mai: Please review :)**


End file.
